kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Are You?
This is Tabia's story. From my experience on PJO Fanfiction wiki, I hope this is good. It takes place before The Red Pyrimid. Here goes: Chapter 1 School Daze and Airplanes Tabia, otherwise know as Tabby (thats me!) Mubarak sat at her at her boring desk, working from a boring text book, in her boring school in Pheonix, Arizona. (To first person) I sighed and blew my blonde hair that had fallen in my face. Why was this class so boring? Because, it was math and I have dyscalculia. The numbers swam around in my eyes. I sqinted but nothing helped. But thank God that it was my last day at this boring place. Tommarow was the first day of summer vacation and we were flying to Egypt to visit my grandparents. My mom and dad are both half Egyptian and have dark skin, but oddly enought I have pale skin so it looks like I was adopted. I glanced at my friend friend Sarah Benson. She was my only friend there and was going with me to Egypt to visit my father's parents. It was my first time visting my grandparents and we were going to go to a muesem. Yeah I know, sound boring. A dusty room filled with old, boring stuff from the past. That's what normal people might see but, I'm not normal. I see a room filled with stories, with adventures, with memories. I was thinking about the trip when the last bell of the day rang. I inhaled with pleasure and handed my teacher, Mrs.Mosserat, the paper we were working on. "Tut, tut, Miss Thalia. You should know better." She'd forrgoten my name. Is it that hard to remember? No, no it's not. I thought of Egypt when she said 'Tut, tut'. "Um, Mrs.Mosserat, my name's Tabia, and you know I have dyscalculia. My parents told you at parent/teach confrence you had when you started noticing my grades were low." I told her a bit sassily. "Still that is no exuse Miss Tabitha." She scolded me. Really? Tabitha? Really? I sighed and promise to do better next time. I caught up with Sarah. "You ready for one of the longest flights you'll every be one?" I asked her. Sarah looked sick. "I'm afraid of planes." She shuddered. "Thats bad because were gonna be on the for like, I dunno, 24 hours." I told her "Woah, a whole day and night on a plane," Sarah looked like she was about to throw up "I hope I don't get sick." She muttered. "Oh, don't worry Sarah," I said with a slight Egyptian accent pronouncing Sarah, Sar-ah. "We're riding in first class!" I squeeked excitedly "Well I guess thats better that regular class." She said still looking sick. We walked to the front entrance of the school and waited for my mom to pick me up. I ignored the rude comments from the other 8th graders about my eye birth defect as I walked by them. I had one blue eye one silver eye. I was used to the remarks about my parents from thoes who had seen them and thought I was adopted. I had told them befor that I wasn't adopted, but Janett was my step mother. Not my real mother. I thought angrily about my real mom. She'd left me and my dad when I was a baby, going back to wherever she came from. But there in Pheonix, Arizona with desert wild life and loads of sand out in the backlands I suppose you would call it, I felt at home. Janett pulled up and we got into her blue jeep. "Okay, kids, I've got your bags in the trunk and we're heading to the airport, Any request?" Janett asked. I checked off a mental checklist in my head. "Nope, just where's my..." I trailed off. "Jet lag provension book, and jet lag provention supply bags?" She asked knowing exactly what I needed. She held out my messanger bag. I DID NOT want to get jet lag. "Thanks, now I think that's all." I thanked her. "Good 'cause the plane takes off in one hour." She told time until take off. Sarah raised her hand. Before she could say anything Janett handed her a trash bag. We were silent the rest of the ride. At the airport we met up with my dad and Sarah's and Leo's parents. After they left, Sarah and I sat down in some of thoes uncofortable seat that you wait in. Dad and Janett sat across from us and talked. Finally a lady on a loudspeaker came on and said: "Flight three twenty-seven to Giza." Her voice was snobby. Dad signaled to us and we boarded the plane. There were two storys and we went to the top one. The two of us kids gasped at the sight we saw: W small room filled with everything a child 8-17 would want. Flat screen tvs, candy, velvet seats, a smoothie bar, candy(my parents didn't like that at all) and a everything! We sat down in the seats and watched t.v for a while. Finally, dad said we were crossing into the next time zone and it was time to sleep. We immediatly fell asleep. Chapter 2 While in Giza... We woke up just as we were about to land. The 'please fasten seatbelts' sign flashed. Once we landed, we climbed the stairs down to the first floor where not many other people were because, who other than us would be going to Egypt, but there were a few other people. We exited the plane on one of thoes walkway thing and entered the airport. I looked at my watch and realized I had forgotten to reset it. After that I looked up and who did I see but non-other that the famous archiologist Dr.Julius Kane. I gasped. I am very steriotypical and am obsessed with Egyptian arhicology and archiologists. I pointed him out to my parents and ran over to get an autograph. Yes I'm that obsessed. I noticed a boy about his age that looked like Dr.Kane standing next to him, that looked like him. I didn't know that he had a son. Eh, ya learn something new everyday. I glanced at him a few times as his father signed my notebook. "Thank you, Dr.Kane!" I said excitedly. Dr.Kane just nodded as if to say 'your welcome' and I ran off. I notice his son glancing at me. As soon as I did, he stopped. I smiled ghost of a smile in embarrasment and blushed a bit two. I just knew he was staring at my eyes. My two colored eyes. Sarah nudged my arm and snapped my out of my daydreams. Very strange daydreams at that. I adjusted my head band and continued to walked. Around us people talked in Arabic. I understood some of it from dad, Janett, and the Rosetta Stone program, wanting me to be able to speak to my grandparents. "Salem ale kum!" some people greeted us. We responded by saying it back. (By the way, that means hello if you haven't figured that out.) We got to the baggage claim and got out bags. Fianlly we excited the airport and took a bus to a car rental place. We got a rental car and started the drive to my grandparents house. We did talk much on the way cause we had some weird suff on the radio... "So are you excited about your first 'out of the country' trip Sarah?" Janett asked her. Sarah just nodded. "What about you, Tabia?" I nodded my head vigorously. After that we were silent. I think I fell asleep. Chapter 3 "I can see the Great Pyramid from my window!" My grand parents can speak english. So much for the lessons. "Hello child! You can call me Gran!" My grandmother, 'gran' told me. They had a more Indian accent than I expected. But what does and Arabic accent sound like? Trick question, there is no true accent, so I guess it didn't really matter. "O.K, Gran." I said unsurly. Gran started talking to dad. "Arthur, you didn't tell me that your daughter look nothing like you! Are you sure that she's not that one over there?" She said pointing to Sarah. "No, Mother, Tabia is the blonde headed one. Sarah is just her friend." Dad told Gran. Janett just stood there. Grandpa was asleep in a rocking chair, snoring. "Okay, well, let me show you girls your room." She said and signaled for us to follow her upstair. We dragged out suitcases upstairs. She opened the first door on the left this is the bathroom, it's just a few feet away your room." She hobbled to the next door on the right. She opened the door. A huge, spacious room opened up to us. Inside were two brass framed beds covered in silk conforters and feather pillows and veils. A wardrobe was in the top left corner. There was a flat screened TV on a sound system with a Wii, and on the bottom wall there was a vanity supplied with most things a 14 year old girl would need. And on the back wall there was a huge window with a balcony, and in the corner to our left there was an alcove. We dropped our bags and our mouths formed perfect Os. "Woaaaaah!" Sarah and I said in unison. Gran smiled. "Like it eh?" She asked. "Yeeaah!" We said in unison again. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx!" We said still in unison until I won. "I can see the Great Pyramid from my window!" I shouted. Gran laughed a bit. "Well I leave you two to settle in. Oh and the children TV channels are 61, 33, and 58." She told us then left the room, shutting the door behind her. We just wandered around the room for a while. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the veil. I then walked back as far as I could and ran towards the bed. When I got close enough, I jumped and landed in on the soft blanket. I laughed. I just had to do that. "Woah, save that for the Olympics Tabby." Sarah told me with a chuckle. I hopped off the bed and straightened it out again. "Let's go see what games we have." I said pointing to the Wii. "Just Dance 2, Lego Harry Potter, ''and ''My Sims Kingdom." We read the titles of the games. I looked at her, and she looked at me knowing exactly what we wanted to play. I grabbed the Just Dance 2, opened up the holder thing, and inserted it into the Wii. We grabbed two of the Wii remotes and proceeded in dancing our butts off. Chapter 4 Why do bad things always happen at muesems? Category:Egypt Category:Demigods Category:Magician Category:Magic Category:Mortals Category:Carter Category:Dr. Julius Kane